


Last First Kiss

by giraffestyles (vote_saxon)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Nialler, Take Me Home Tour, Zarry Stalik, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, last first kiss, zarry - Freeform, zarry stylik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vote_saxon/pseuds/giraffestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks ago Louis broke Harry's heart and moved out. Now the other boys are left to pick up the pieces. Harry is having a terrible time moving on from him, and Louis is making things harder by ignoring him completely. 1D is being affected, and Zayn decides it is his job to help his friend get through this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

_What would you do?_  
 _Would you wanna stay_  
 _If I were to say…?_  
  
Harry’s POV  
  
 I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t take the way he looked at me like I wasn’t even there. I hated that everything had changed. I couldn’t handle the way his eyes never connected with mine anymore. I was nothing to him.  
  
 It had been 2 weeks since Louis broke up with me. Two weeks since he moved out and left me here all alone. I don’t even understand how it happened. I thought we were happy, I thought he loved me.  
  
 I feel so empty and alone. The other guys don’t know how to help me. If things don’t change soon, I think I will have to leave One Direction. The walls of this house have nothing but memories and I can’t escape them.  
  
x.x.x.x.x  
  
Zayn’s POV  
  
 Harry was cooped up in his room again. It was like he was always in there now. Things had been great when we all decided to move in together, but once Louis dumped Harry, and Louis moved out, things got weird.  
  
 I miss everyone hanging out together. Even more so, I miss Harry. I miss his smile and his laugh and the way he would make everything I said into a bad pun. The only version left of Harry was a sad shell that was crying all the time.  
  
 Last night I ran into him in the hallway, literally. He was so distracted in his grief; he was staring off at the wall and walking around like a zombie when we crashed into each other.  
  
 My arms tingled at the contact as I tried not to smile at seeing him walking around. He looked up at me shyly, as if he didn’t even know how to talk to people anymore and shuffled off back into his room.  
  
 I hate that room. I wish I could break the door down, take him in my arms and make everything okay. Louis broke him, and now it was breaking me.  
  
 How long would life be like this?  
  
x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
 Harry’s POV  
  
 I saw Louis today. We had to all go out in public for the first round of interviews before the start of our next tour.  He acted like we were never even together. Like, we never even met. I did my best to ignore him too, but I so badly just wanted to crumble into his arms and cry. Why is it that the one person who could make us feel better is the one that makes us cry in the first place?  
  
 Zayn tried to help me out, kept checking to see if I was okay. We were at BBC Radio One, and I excused myself after half an hour of Louis’ back turned to me. Zayn followed me out and cornered me in the BBC’s bathroom.  
  
 “Buddy, I know what you are feeling right now, but you can’t keep shutting me out!” He begged. I hadn’t realized that I was doing to him what Louis was doing to me. I felt like even more crap now. I tried to explain it to him, but only tears tumbled out. I never realized before how understanding Zayn was, as all he did was wrap me in his arms.  
  
It felt so nice to be held again, truly comforted. I missed this. I held on to Zayn like he was my life jacked in a storm, thankful that I wasn’t alone in this anymore. Zayn was here for me.  
  
 He took my hand and led me back to the recording room, where the rest of the lads and Louis were awaiting us. They had continued the interview without us, but the interviewer didn’t seem bothered by this. 3/5 of One Direction was better than ‘No Direction’ in his eyes.  
  
xx.x.x.x.x.x  
  
Zayn’s POV  
  
 Harry is finally coming out of his shell. I am so elated. I have never been so worried before, but ever since the BBC Radio One interview he has really opened up to me.  
  
 I just walked past his room and the door was wide open.  This is cause for celebration.  
  
 I ordered 3 all dressed pizzas, popped some popcorn and plopped myself uninvited onto Harry’s bed.  
  
 He smiled at me, and helped himself to the feast, knocking on his wall and calling Niall over to join us. This was the way it should be. I couldn’t help but still be stressed out though; Louis wasn’t making any of this easy. He was ignoring all of us now, as if as long as we lived with Harry, we didn’t exist to him.  
  
 “Hazza, you won’t leave us will ya?” Niall asked, out of the blue, as if reading my mind.  
  
 Harry blushed and thought for a minute. “You guys are the best friends ever; I wouldn’t leave you, Niall.” He smiled at the blonde boy whose brown roots were slowly taking over his entire head.  
  
 I stared at Harry longer than perhaps I should have, but I just keep getting distracted by those big doe eyes. I hoped he hadn’t noticed my leering at him, especially since it was such a crappy time for him to find out I had a thing for him. Maybe he wouldn’t even want to date someone again for a long time. But, I couldn’t help it. As the days went by it was harder to deny the growing feelings I had for the curly headed lad.  
  
 Niall cornered me later that night in the kitchen.  
  
“Bro, Louis JUST dumped him, what are you doing?” Niall prodded.  
  
 “I’m not doing anything! I am just trying to take care of our friend!” I assured him, crushing up the empty pizza boxes.  
  
 “I may be blonde right now, but I ain’t dumb Zayn. You are lookin’ at Haz with something in your eyes.” Niall continued, annoyed that I wasn’t giving him my full attention.  
  
 “I assure you my intentions are completely noble.” I grinned wildly at the obvious lie. “I can’t lie to you Niall, I love the guy okay?” I confessed.  
  
 Niall took his turn blushing now.  
  
 “That’s damn cute, but really, don’t pressure the guy. He had been through some shit we can’t even understand.”  
  
 “I know Nialler. I wasn’t even going to tell him. I just get a little lost sometimes…” I drifted off in my sentence.  
  
 “You get lost in his eyes? Oh my God, Cornball alert! Hahaaa!” Niall blurted at the top of his voice.  
  
 “Shut your loud obnoxious mouth Horan!” I chuckled, trying to cover his huge mouth with my hands. He batted me away like a child.  
  
 It felt better having told Niall what was going on in my head, and seeing Harry smile again that night took away all the rest of my anxieties.  
  
Maybe this meant that everything would be okay now?  
  
x.x.x.x.x  
  
 Harry’s POV  
  
I feel like I haven’t had fun in forever! That is until tonight. Zayn and Niall showed me how to smile again. I feel like I am finally getting over Tommo! I mean Louis, just Louis! No more pet names! Louis is something from my past now, and I know that I can get through this with help from my friends!  
  
 I did overhear something that made me kind of confused though. Zayn and Niall went downstairs to clear my room of all the pizza boxes and I followed them. Once I heard what they were talking about I decided just to stand in the hall and listen though.  
  
 Zayn said he loved me. Like, does he mean LOVE me like what I had with Louis? Or does he mean, like the way we all love each other like friends? Am I being delusional here? Did Louis and I really actually love each other? Surely people who love each other can’t make each other hurt so badly the way Louis did to me. Maybe it’s time for a new kind of love, a real kind. Is that something I could find with Zayn? How do I feel about him really?  
  
 He takes care of me, and that makes me feel warm and safe. He’s done nothing but show concern and looked after me these past few weeks and it hurt me to shut him out of my pain. Finally opening up to him felt so right and lethargic, it’s almost like he has healed me and peeled away all of my pain and sorrow.  
  
 Could there be something here?  
  
 The next day would be the first time I got up early. I got dressed; I made omelettes for Liam, Zayn and Niall. I had on a quirky apron, and greeted everyone happily as they slowly trickled into the kitchen, lured in by the smell of cooking breakfast.  
  
 Zayn had a huge smile on his face, and it made my chest fill with butterflies. It was a strange feeling, since I was used to feeling so empty lately. Zayn filled the spaces with imaginary butterflies, and it was a nice feeling.  
  
 After Niall helped me clean the kitchen, I skipped over to Zayn’s bedroom with a pile of DVDs and without any explanation I hijacked his DVD player, and plopped down beside him for a marathon.  
  
 By the time 4 movies had come and gone we had turned into mush balls, curled up with each other comfortably on his bed. It was safe, and comfortable, and a lovely way to spend my first day back in the real world, and to help me understand these new feelings for Zayn.  
  
xx.x.x.x.x  
  
 Zayn’s POV  
  
 Yesterday was amazing. Harry has made such improvements! I am blown away by how social he has been! He made an amazing breakfast and was just brilliant! I am gushing so much, but I am just overwhelmed by how much I love him and how he can bounce back from being so hurt!  
  
 When he jumped into my bed beside me and we started watching films, my heart sprang to life, banging away in my chest. He smelled so amazing, and cuddling up with him was just a dream come true. This was what I wanted, and I was so happy that it was real.  
  
 Louis wasn’t there hanging over our heads for once. I think Harry is finally over him! Maybe this means that One Direction won’t be over! Maybe that means that Harry is finally back to normal!  
  
 Today, I was the one sitting in the kitchen early in the morning before everyone was awake, when Harry came sliding down the bannister in a chipper mood.  
  
 “Zayn!” he grinned, skipping up to me. “What do you want for breakfast love?”  
  
 I beamed at his rejuvenated nature.  
  
 “Anything you want to make me babe!” I replied.  
  
 Harry blushed purple. Did I make him do that? Oh my.  
  
 “Zayn, I need to tell you something.” Harry started as he turned to the fridge, pulling out the milk and eggs and placing them on the counter.  
 My heart stopped. What kind of horrible news was this a prelude to? Was he back with Louis? No, that didn’t make any sense…but still, doubt filled my insides.  
  
 “I heard you talking to Niall a few nights ago.” Harry continued.  
  
 I searched my thoughts for this conversation he was talking about. Then I remembered the pizza boxes. I stood still like a statue.  
  
 Harry busied himself at the stove, avoiding my eyes as he cracked a few eggs into a bowl and ducked down into the bottom cupboards to search for a pan.  
  
 “Oh, really.” I managed to squeak out with a small voice.  
  
Harry bounced up, placing the pan on the stove, and turning back to the eggs and whisking them with a fork, his back still turned to me.  
  
 “I just want you to know, that…” Whisk, whisk, whisk, “I love you too.”  
  
 A smile spread across my face. I finally could breathe again. I stood up silently and walked up behind him, sliding my arms around him. We breathed there quietly for a moment as he finally stopped being nervous and put the fork down. He was smiling too.  
  
xx.x.x.x.x  
   
 Harry’s POV  
  
 Zayn and I have been seeing each other now for a month. Tonight is our first show of the new tour, all of us reunited, dressed and microphone, ready to go out and sing for a thousand screaming people. I can’t help but look over at Zayn and smile. He is the only person I will be singing for tonight. I realize that Zayn saved me from making one of the worst decisions of my life: leaving One Direction. I could have thrown all of this away over a boy who broke my heart! Being with Zayn is completely different than being with Louis. I finally feel like myself.  
  
 Louis and I probably will never be the same again, but I don’t let that bother me anymore. Zayn will always be there to catch me when I fall, and I know now that I don’t need Louis.  
  
 Before going on stage, Zayn pulled me into his spot under the stage, where we usually pop up from. He held me close and whispered in my ear.  
  
 “I want to be your last first kiss.” He said.  
  
 I smiled, “You are being corny. That’s my job.”  
  
 “Sorry Haz.” Zayn replied, and then pulled me into a full kiss, surrounded by metal bars around us and screaming girls just beyond them.  
Through all of that chaos we found each other.  
  
 “Sounds like a good plan though.” I winked at him, and headed back to my box to get ready to be propelled on stage.  
  
The thought filled my mind and my chest full of butterflies. The thought of only kissing Zayn, of him being the last one I ever have a first kiss with again, I liked it.  
  
 As we sang “Last First Kiss” on stage that night, it had a whole new meaning as I stole furtive glances at my boyfriend across the stage; I knew he was thinking the same thing.


End file.
